


Darts

by Zensho



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Angst, Beware, Blood and Violence, Cannibalism, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Child Abuse, Gore, Guro, Human AU, I'm Sorry, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Multi, Murder rampage, Murder-Suicide, Psychological Torture, Torture, Why Did I Write This?, lots and lots of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 02:30:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7149014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zensho/pseuds/Zensho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh darts<br/>Oh darts<br/>who will hear your cries <br/>above the canvas of ashes</p><p>Oh darts<br/>Oh darts<br/>if London bridge falls<br/>will we fall too?</p><p>Oh darts<br/>Oh darts<br/>Follow us to a land we may never know<br/>A fantasy that pulls us below</p><p>Oh Darts <br/>Oh Darts<br/>We all collapse <br/>Oh Darts <br/>Oh Darts<br/>all into the Dart's abyss..."</p><p>The small chimes of the music box stopped...</p><p>and the grandfather clock's hefty ticking is no more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darts

**Author's Note:**

> [ DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DRAGON BALL/Z/GT/SUPER
> 
> ALL BELONGS TO AKIRA TORIYAMA, FUNIMATION, FUJI TV, AND TOEI ANIMATION. 
> 
> PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE. 
> 
> Advisory: This story shall have gruesome content. People triggered easily by these kinds of genres must proceed at their own risk. 
> 
> Respectfully, Akaba Zensho ]
> 
> [ Hey! I have to say, I've been working on the ideas for this story for a while now. But I gotta admit, I am a noob to AO3 and I'm super excited to be publishing my work here. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it, and I'll try to be as active as I possibly can! 
> 
>  
> 
> Akaba Zensho ]

      ** _I can't remember the last time I cried. I did, didn't I? Yeah, I do remember it. I swear I remember it. Dad tells me a tear hasn't shed from me ever since I was born._**

**_But, that can't be true, right? I've cried lots of times before. Maybe my mind is just fuzzy._ **

**_Yesterday, I got yelled at for hurting Poko. It was an accident, but everyone didn't believe me. I just wanted to hug him. And now, every time I want to pet him, he scoots away or just barks. Raditz says he doesn't like me because I'm an annoying scrub. But I don't believe him. I'm sure Poko still loves me._ **

**_I hate it when people are mean. Sometimes, I just wish--_ **

    "Kakarot, sweetheart! Hurry now, you mustn't make your father late!

The pencil was still scraping lightly over rough paper. He turned his head, a view of an opaque sky and his father, along with Raditz and an old friend Tora, hauling supplies onto the truck appearing behind a window pane.

The boy stood from his worn desk, reaching out for his book bag that hung neatly by the wardrobe. 

"Kakarot!"

"I'm coming, ma!" He called back at the impatient voice resonating from the bottom floor. 

He stuffed his sketchbook and colored pencils inside the bag, throwing it aside for a moment to place his worn tennis shoes over his feet.

**|||**

**"** Just another job offering. We need all the help we can get. It's for the best.." Bardock felt his wife's soft thumb run over the scar on his slightly-damp face. 

Gine attempted to smile. Peach lips curled slightly, then pulled into a light frown. The dim green in her eyes stared at her feet, which shown dirty slippers and sore ankles. 

"What about Kakarot?" She asked, looking over at the child who was seated in the back of the vehicle, humming to himself. 

Tora gave a smile to both people, along with an excusing nod. "Ma'am, He'll be alright. There'll be other kids in the cabins a little older than the boy, but there should be no problem at all. Besides, Raditz will be there with him. He's a fine little man." He explained, looking at the woman with pale features. 

Bardock clicked his tongue, crossing his arms and shifting his feet. A few sticks cracked beneath them. "Gine, please. All the kid ever does is stay locked up in his room drawing all the damn time. It's time he does something for once." 

Gine felt something brush over her slightly purple ankle. A soft sting for a few seconds. She flinched, looking down at the ball of fur and wagging tail. Her shaky hands reached down to pick the canine up in her arms. "Where will you be?" 

"There are different sections. This is sawmill work. There'll be an area for the adults as well as minors. But we'll keep in touch regularly." Tora stated, running his fingers through his scalp. 

Gine brought her gaze to Raditz, who pulled up the tailgates with a brief pounding of rusting metal. 

"Besides, what's of it? It's just a summer job..." Bardock moved some strands of raven hair from his wife's thin expression. 

 

**~~Winding. Winding. Winding.~~ **

* * *

 


End file.
